


Better than a six

by elliewilliams93



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliewilliams93/pseuds/elliewilliams93
Summary: Ellie and Dina share a hot moment on their way to Seattle.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 55





	Better than a six

Ellie searched the run down room for infected. She went through it over and over to be sure that they would be safe for the night. Dina was taking off her jacket and going through their stuff to set up their make shift beds for the night.

Once Ellie decided that the room was safe enough she strode over to Dina. Dina looked up at her and smiled.

“All safe?” Dina said.

“Yep.” Replied Ellie.

“I love how thorough you are, even if it’s annoying when I want to do other things…” Dina said.

Ellie snorted. “What other things?” With a cocked eyebrow.

“Well…you know..it’s just been kinda a while since…”

“Eugene’s sex den?” Said Ellie with a chuckle.

Dina’s cheeks flushed a little. “Yeah…”

“C’mere.” Ellie said with a mischievous smile.

As Dina walked over to her she thought about the time that had gone by since they last hooked up. After Joel died Ellie had only one thing on her mind: revenge. Sweet Dina had promised to follow her on her request for vengeance and to help in any way possible. Ellie felt a little bad that it had been at least a month on the road and she hadn’t once tried to please Dina. She definitely had wanted to, but there never seemed to be a place that was safe enough, or if they had, Ellie’s mind was annoyingly elsewhere.

Dina made her way over and Ellie grabbed her waist and kissed her sweet and tender. Dina responded in full and pulled her head down with her hands on the back of Ellie’s neck. Dina bit down on Ellie’s bottom lip and Ellie moaned softly. She then slipped her tongue into Ellies mouth and Ellie sucked on it before moaning again. She opened her eyes slightly to look around the room and spotted a tattered desk on the far side. She slowly walked Dina back towards it kissing her more passionately all the way. Once Dina’s butt hit the edge Ellie stopped. She started kissing her neck as her hands wandered down to rub Dina between her legs over her jeans.

“Fuck.” Dina whispered. “I fucking need you.”

Ellie smirked and pulled Dina up onto the desk.

Dina grabbed at the hem of Ellie’s shirt and tugged upwards and Ellie hastily helped her pull it off. Ellie then reached for Dina’s shirt and pulled it off roughly and urgently. She he buried her head in Dina’s neck and kissed fiercely and suckled on her skin. Dina moaned low and guttural.

“You like that baby?” Ellie asked.

“Fuck baby yeah, don’t stop.” Dina whispered urgently.

Ellie trailed kisses down Dina’s neck leaving small bruises along the way. When she reached Dina’s bra she reached around her and unclasped it. As the bra fell on her lap Dina’s nipples hardened in the cool air. Ellie’s pupils dilated with lust and she lunged forward to take Dina’s nipple into her mouth sucking on it while squeezing the other breast. She flicked her tongue on the nipple and felt it get harder. Dina moaned again more desperately.

“Fuck ellie..”

Ellie smirked and moved to the other breast doing the same motions.

Deciding her boobs each had enough attention she then moved to kiss down Dina’s stomach open mouthed and wet. Dina leaned back on the desk to give her better access. Ellies hands slid up Dina’s thighs, her thumbs rubbing the insides of her legs. She made her way to Dina’s button and slowly unbuttoned it. She pulled the zipper down slowly as she pulled away looking into Dina’s eager eyes.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been able to give you the attention you deserve.” She said.

“Fuck baby it’s ok, you can make up for it now.” She raised her eyebrows and glanced down to give Ellie a hint as to where she needed her most.

Ellie smiled and leaned up to kiss Dina more eagerly. She pulled Dina’s butt off of the desk and began to pull Dina’s pants off. She pulled her panties off agonizingly slow. She looked up and saw that Dina was soaking wet. Dripping. She felt an ache between her legs but ignored it, knowing she had a job to do and boy did she want to do it.

She slowly raised herself upwards and placed her hands on Dina’s hips gently rubbing circles on her hip bones.

“Ellie…I need you.” Dina spoke.

“Yeah? How badly baby?” Ellie replied.

“So fucking bad. It’s all I think about.”  
Ellie smiled and in one swift movement she flipped Dina around so she was facing the desk and pushed on her back so Dina’s chest was almost on the top of the desk.“Fuck Ellie, I love it when you take control.”

“I’m just getting started baby.” She smiled.

Ellie reached down one hand and buried it in Dina’s hair grabbing tightly but not enough to hurt. She heard Dina take a sharp intake of breath. She slowly moved her other arm down Dina’s side around her front and down towards her heat. She could hear Dina’s breath quickening and becoming a little ragged.

“This what you want baby?”

“Yes, please, don’t stop.”

Ellie moved her hand down and found Dina’s throbbing clit. She circled the bud with her fingers before moving lower through her folds until she could feel how wet Dina was. She breathed deeply.

“Fuckkkkk, you’re so wet for me.”

Dina could only let out a whimper and Ellie pulled her head back with her hand still gripping Dina’s hair. Dina’s breath became even quicker than before. Ellie pulled her head back until it was near her own and she kissed Dina’s neck suckling the other side. At that moment she brought her fingers up and started to move against her clit. Dina moaned loudly. Ellie started quickening her pace and kissing down Dina’s shoulder.  
“I fucking love you.” Ellie said. “I love your smile, your eyes, your heart, how wet you get, how I make you come so hard.”

“Fuck baby I love you so much too. I love it when you make me come.”

Ellie quickened her pace further and pushed Dina’s body toward the desk again so she was bent over. She released her grip from her hair and slapped Dina’s ass before sliding her fingers into her heat while rubbing her clit at the same time.

Dina gasped and moaned loudly. “Fuck Ellie, that feels so good!”

Ellie went faster and pressed her body into Dina to push her further into the desk which was now rattling and seemed like it was about to fall apart.

Dina’s breath became more ragged than ever and Ellie could feel her tensing on her fingers.

“Fuck” Dina moaned.

“That’s it baby come for me.” Ellie said.

“Oh fuck Ellie, I wanna come for you so bad.”

Ellie went as fast as she could and through her body down on Dina as far as she could Kissing her back open mouthed and sloppily. Her left hand was beginning to ache as it was pressed against Dina’s clit and wedged between her body and the desk. She didn’t give a fuck. All she wanted right now was to make Dina come.

“I fucking love you baby, you’re my ride or die. Come for me.” Ellie said against Dina’s back.

Dina let out a low groan and bucked her hips back tensing around Ellie’s fingers.  
“Fuck baby I’m coming, I’m coming so hard!”

“That’s it baby.”

Ellie kept working her fingers deep inside Dina but slower and more gently as she continued to play with her clit and Dina came on her fingers. Slowly she came to a still. Breathing raggedly and desperate. Ellie went slack and rested her body on Dina’s back. She slowly removed her fingers from Dina.

“Fuck baby that was so hot.”

“You’re telling me.” Dina said breathlessly.

Ellie pulled back on Dina’s hips and turned her around to face her. She grabbed Dina’s face and pulled her in for a searing kiss.  
“I fucking love you and I love making you come.” Ellie said with lust in her eyes.

Dina was speechless for a second, still trying to gather her thoughts after her mind-blowing orgasm.

“I love you so much.” She whispered back breathlessly, her heart hammering in her chest.

Ellie smiled and kissed her gently.

“I wanna make you come now.” Dina murmured against her lips, regaining her strength.

Ellie smiled. “I’d like that, but I’m not finished with you yet.”

Dina’s breath hitched as Ellie picked her up and carried her over to their make shift beds. Dina moaned and wrapped her legs around Ellie’s waist kissing her fiercely.

Ellie gently lowered her to the ground and kissed her way down Dina’s neck, shoulder, chest, and stomach until she was nestled between her legs. She looked up at Dina meeting her lustful gaze. She dipped her tongue down on Dina’s throbbing clit hard and slow. Dina gasped and threw her head back. Ellie stopped and said “Look at me.” Dina raised her head again and returned Ellie’s gaze. Happy with her response Ellie licked her again all the while making eye contact. Dina moaned deeply but didn’t break her gaze knowing Ellie would stop if she did. She gripped the blankets beneath her until her knuckles were white. She needed to ground herself.

Ellie sucked and licked enthusiastically. She dragged her hand up Dina’s thigh and teased at her entrance. She saw Dina’s eyes widen. She smirked against her heat and slowly thrust two fingers into Dina and sucked very hard on Dina’s clit at the same time. Dina moaned deeply. Ellie started slow, but soon quickened her pace feeling too aroused at how Dina was moaning and looking at her. She could feel herself getting soaking wet and wanted relief soon as well so she thought better to make this quicker.

Dina’s breath became ragged again but she still remained eye contact. Her legs tensed around Ellie’s head and she began to shake. Ellie thrust harder and deeper into her. Dina was groaning and moaning all kinds of noises now and Ellie knew she was close. She pulled back just enough to say “That’s it baby come for me.” She threw here head back down and sucked as hard as she could then flicked her tongue on Dina’s clit as fast as she could.

“Fuck! I’m coming” and she tipped over the edge into oblivion.

Ellie press her tongue firmly against Dina’s clit to help her ride out her high. She could feel Dina’s walls tensing and throbbing around her fingers. Her hand was covered in Dina’s wetness and it made her groan. After a bit, Dina started to settle. Ellie climbed up to her and kissed her fully on the mouth knowing that Dina would taste herself on her tongue. Ellie could stay in this moment forever. Kissing Dina was like touching a sunrise.

“I could kiss you forever.” Ellie mumbled against Dina’s lips.

Dina smiled. “I wouldn’t stop you.”

Ellie hummed and looked into Dina’s eyes. They were deep brown and full of so much life.

“You make me blush when you look at me like that.” Dina blushed.

“You’re so fucking beautiful. Like, THE most beautiful thing in the world.” Ellie replied.

“Have you seen you?” Dina replied.

Ellie snorted but Dina just reached up to push Ellie over to lie on her back. She was now straddling her hips.

“I’m serious.” Dina said with a smile. “When you first came to Jackson I had no idea what to do with myself. You made me so nervous but I wanted to be around you all the time.”

“If you were nervous it definitely didn’t show.” Ellie laughed. “I would always quake in my boots whenever you got close to me.”

“Ha! You really would. But it was so cute. I loved it. I love you.”

“Some of us are better at hiding our nerves I guess than others.” Ellie smiled. “I love you too Dinasaur.”

“Now enough of this, I wanna make you feel good.” Dina said as she lowered her head to kiss Ellie.

Ellie kissed her back and deepened the kiss by slipping her tongue in her mouth. She ran her hands through Dina’s hair and held her close. Dina broke the kiss and moved down her cheek to her neck kissing softly and lightly nibbling at Ellie’s surprisingly soft skin. Her hands roamed Ellie’s muscles from her arms to her abs. She smirked. She loved how toned Ellie was. Even though she was skinny, she was very muscular.

She reached down to pull Ellies bra off and Ellie arched her back to help. Dina took a moment to marvel at the view.

“Like what you see?” Ellie asked with a smile.

“Like you wouldn’t believe” Dina whispered back before kissing Ellie more urgently this time.

Her hands reached down to unbutton Ellies jeans and wasted no time in pulling them down. Dina hummed when she saw how wet Ellie was, soaking through her underwear.

“What can I say, making you come like that really gets me going…”

Dina only smiled in response as she pulled her underwear off. She kissed and licked her way up Ellie’s right leg every now and then nibbling softly at her flesh. Ellie’s breath began to hitch. Dina smiled against her skin. She moved upwards and paused between Ellie’s legs.

“What do you want?” Dina asked.

“Dina, you know what I want.”“I wanna hear you say it.”

Ellie looked at her with lust in her eyes.

“I want you to fuck me, I want you to kiss me, I want you to make me come.” Ellie said breathlessly.

Dina’s pupils dilated with lust.

“Good girl.” She said before she dipped her head down and licked Ellie from her entrance up to her clit in a slow but firm stroke. Ellie moaned deeply.

“Fuck.”

Dina rubbed firm circles with her tongue on Ellie’s clit before sucking at it. She heard a sharp intake of breath and a whimper in response. She continued to lick and suck at Ellie’s entrance while Ellie became more and more wet, oozing from her heat. Dina moved her hand up Ellie’s leg dragging her fingers along her flesh. She moved her hand over to where her mouth was and replaced her tongue with her thumb. Her head moved lower and she thrust her tongue into Ellie as far as she could.

“Fuckkk babe. That feels amazing.” Ellie responded gasping for air. Her legs had tensed and she was gripping the blanket with one hand and grabbed Dina’s hair with her other pressing the girls head further down against her body.

Dina slowly switched the positions of her hand and her mouth working her clit with her tongue and slid her finger deep into Ellie and curled it upwards. Ellie groaned loudly and her body began to twitch. As Dina pulled her finger out she slide another one in on the next thrust.

“More.” Ellie whimpered. Dina raised her eyebrows but complied. With three fingers now inside Ellie quickened the pace slightly and continued to work her clit licking and sucking enthusiastically. She set a rhythm of sucking her clit every time she thrust and licking it every time she pulled out. Ellie became unglued. Her whole body was shaking and she was gasping for air and whimpering Dina’s name.

Dina quickened the pace and watched as her girlfriend writhed in front of her. She thrust deeper and sucked harder each time.

“Fuck baby, I’m so close.” Ellie gasped. “That feels so fucking good, don’t stop.”

She charged further and faster.

“FUCK I - I’m coming, holy fuck, I’m coming!”

Dina kept her pace and pressed her tongue firmly on Ellies clit, feeling it throbbing against her flesh. Ellie’s body twitched and writhed as she rode out her orgasm. She finally collapsed and laid flat on her back with her hands still in Dina’s hair. Dina slowly licked up the mess Ellie had made on her skin surrounding her heat and withdrew her fingers slowly.

“Look at me.” Dina said as she put her fingers in her mouth and sucked them slowly out. Ellie gasped and how hot this was.

Dina smirked. “You taste so good, even now.”

“So did you.” She smiled back. “Good thing we found that river earlier and were able to bathe for once.”

“Agreed.” Dina chuckled.

“C’mere.” Ellie said softly. “I wanna cuddle you.”

Dina made her way up Ellie leaving kisses on her skin and nestled her head in the crook of Ellie’s neck. She wrapped her arms around Ellie and tangled their legs together.

“So that was definitely better than a six.” Ellie laughed.

Dina laughed in response. “Yes it most definitely was. I’d give it an eleven.”

Ellie smiled and kissed her deeply and softly.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. So much.”


End file.
